The vault of secrets
by aoi tenshi hime yukirin-chi
Summary: four new students enrolled at gakuen alice after mikan. natsume is intrested in mikan and mikan will soon fall for him but Yuuhi seems to have lots of things in common with natsume. what will happen when Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, natsume and four other OCs gets trapped in a dimension after venturing a mysterious vault under central town. NxM there are other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n): This is yuki-chi's very first fanfic. Please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes. Yuki hopes you like it. If you have any advice, please pm or review. Anna might be a little bit OOC and Nonoko has split personalities Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary:

Four new students enrolled at gakuen alice after mikan. natsume is intrested in mikan and mikan will soon fall for him but Yuuhi seems to have lots of things in common with natsume. what will happen when Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, natsume and four other OCs gets trapped in a dimension after venturing a mysterious vault under central town. They followed Ruka's rabbit into a vault and found a pocket watch that enables them to control and stay in their dream longer called 'The Dream manipulator watch'. They didn't know that the watch was actually kept in there because people might stay in their dreams for too long and get trapped. After they are imprisoned they will no longer be able to control and the evil will be unleashed. What will happen to them? Will they choose the wrong path? Will they be able to break free from the clutches of, The Dream Manipulator?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! SMACK! "Oh come on! Why should they even bother to invent the alarm clock! On no! I'm late! I should have thanked the person who invented the alarm clock but not the person that made the snooze button!" She changed to her uniform and ran out of her room. She took a piece of burnt toast that she made or rather burnt last night and ran out of the house. _ Mmm… It's cold, beyond crispy, and bitter as always. It's my first day of school and I'm already running late! What should I do?_ she thought as she increased her running speed.

It was chaotic in the class 1-B until the door opened revealing a person with sweet purple eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. "Good morning class," the teacher said with a sweet smile on his face as soon as the class quiet down. "Good morning Narumi-sensei," the class replied. "Today we will be having a new student. I think she might be late".

_At last I'm here_ the girl thought as she swung the door open. "Nice timing, please introduce yourself," whispered Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayou minna-san, watashi-wa Sakura Mikan desu. I am 13 years old and my birthday is on the 1st of January. Douzo yoroshiku," Mikan introduced.

"Any questions for Mikan-chan?"

"What's her alice?"

"Nullification and teleportation"

"Do you want to join the NatsuRuka fanclub?"

"No thanks, I don't plan on joining any fan clubs. I don't really know what they are. Hehe…"

"Who wants to be Mikan-chan's partner?" asked Narumi sensei. Everyone raised their hands, Narumi sensei just smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry everyone but I think everyone already have a partner except…"

"Excuse me sensei, what is a partner for?" interrupted Mikan.

"Your partner will explain, if you have any question you can ask your partner. Oh, and please don't interrupt me again," answered Narumi sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei, I promise not to do it again! I will never do it again ever! I really do mean it 'cause when I promise that I will never do it again I will never break it and-"

"Okay we get it Mikan-chan so please stop"

"Sensei, you said no interrupting!"

"Gomen Mikan-chan, sensei didn't mean to-"

"Who's my partner?"

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped and gave up on their hope of being Mikan's partner.

"Oh sorry, sensei forgot, Natsume-kun you don't have a partner right?" Natsume glared at Narumi. "I guess that Mikan-chan would better be partnered with someone else. Natsume doesn't seem very willing to be her partner," Narumi decided to pick someone else. "Ahh! Anna-chan, you will be her partner," Narumi happily exclaimed in a girly voice.

A girl with from the back row stood up "Haii sensei! Umenomia Anna desu, I am looking forward to becoming your partner," Anna said cheerfully. "Please show her where you two will be sitting," ordered Narumi sensei. "Haii."

The lunch bell rang and Mikan is packing her books. Then she saw a raven haired girl getting up from her seat. _Wait a minute, is that her!? Why is she over there? Oh-my! _Mikan shrieked in her thoughts.

A blue haired girl suddenly sprinted towards them and hugs Anna. "Anna-chaaan!" she called or rather screamed. "Nonoko-chaaan!" Anna squealed then returned the blue haired girl's hug.

"Who is she, Anna-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, this is Nonoko. She just went back from another music video recording; she's an idol," Anna answered.

"Hajimemashite, watashi-wa Ogasawara Nonoko desu, douzo yoroshiku," Nonoko introduced while smiling brightly. Nonoko is really pretty; she had fair skin, long straight midnight blue hair with bangs, and dark blue shinning orbs that looks like an endless pit. Her hair shimmers, her eyes sparkle as it takes in the morning sun, and her smile adds more cheerfulness to her aura. "Let's put our books in our lockers and go to lunch already! I'm starving," Anna whined. "Okay," Nonoko said. Mikan is still gaping at Nonoko's beauty; her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Umm, which one is mine?" Mikan asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here, sensei told me to give it to you" Anna said while handing her the key. Their lockers were next to each other. We keep most of our books in our rooms but this is where we prepare our books for the day. Nonoko opened her locker then suddenly, boom! A pile of love letters from fan boys brought Nonoko down to the floor. "Oh my," Mikan rushed to help her. "Relax Mikan-chan this happens every day, but Nonoko-chan is too forgetful to remember and too clumsy to avoid those love letters from fan boys," Anna explained.

"Hahaha, yeah she's right. Let's read some of the long ones because most of the will only say 'I love you' or 'you look pretty today'. Wow look at this one! It's enveloped neatly! Let's read it in the cafeteria," Nonoko said. "Sure, and by the way we want you to meet someone there, Mikan. Anyways let's go, I'm starving," wailed Anna. The three of them made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nonoko-chan!" screamed the fanboys. "Koniciwa minna-san," Nonoko greeted with a smile. All of the fan boys had hearts in their eyes; some of them even fainted. The three girls sat on one of the tables in the corner. "Hey, let's read the letter that was enveloped neatly. Nonoko opened it and it read:

_**Nonoko-chan,**_

_**I **__**love you with all my heart**_

'_**Hate **__**you 'are the words that will never come out of my lips and come into your ears**_

_**To **__**me, you are an angel**_

_**Be **__**in my heart and let no one else capture it**_

_**Near **__**or far I will always love you**_

_**You **__**are an angel**_

_**Again **__**and again vaults will appear but I will be there beside you, to jump over it with you**_

_**Idiot,**__** next time you leave let me know first.**_

_**(Don't be too happy. The real message is the underlined words.)**_

"Close your ears," a raven haired girl said. "Huh? Why?" Mikan asked. Anna did a countdown:

5… _Who gave this?_ Miharu thought.

4… _I received one similar to this_ she kept on thinking.

3…_My fan boys would never write something like this_

2… _There are only 4 people that would do this_

1… Those _three wouldn't waste their time doing this!_

0… _Then it's…..!_

"Tsubasaaaaaaaa! I'm gonna kill youuuu!" Miharu screamed and ran over to a table. "Who's Tsubasa?" Mikan asked. "Tsubasa Andou class 7-A. He is sitting in the table over there with three other guys. Those four are really popular," Nonoko answered.

"The first one is Hyuuga Natsume; he's the one with raven hair and crimson eyes. He is really cold to his fan girls, but his fan girls just won't give up. He's a special star. He has a frightening aura surrounding him. He would only talk to Ruka and he has the fire alice. The second one is Nogi Ruka with flaxen hair and cerulean orbs he is a triple star with the animal pheromones alice. He has a lot of fan girls, too. Unlike Hyuuga, he smiles warmly at them although deep down, he fears them. He is really calm and he carries a cute little white bunny. The bunny usually plays cards with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. The third one is Kokoroyomi. He has orange-yellowish eyes and matching sandy hair. He is really funny, his alice is mindreading, and he likes to pull pranks on people with Tsubasa. Last but not least is Andou Tsubasa with the shadow manipulating alice ; he is one with dark blue eyes and midnight-blue hair. He is the go-lucky and cheerful type person. They are the heartthrobs of this school," explained the Anna.

"Ooo. By the way… who are you and why are you like Hotaru?" Mikan asked the raven haired girl.

"Idiot, you said that you will never forget."

"Hotaru!? Is that you?!"mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru accepted Mikan's hug and smiled inwardly.

"Hey, Hotaru-san, Mikan-chan let's go calm Anna-chan," Mihara asked. "Sure."

They arrived right after Miharu finished beating Tsubasa. "Hotaru-san, Mikan-chan, Nonoko-chan what are you doing here?" Miharu asked sweetly. "There you go again, pretending to be sweet," Tsubasa teased.

"Shut up, scum!"

"Monster"

"Birdbrain"

"Devil"

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Don't mind them," Ruka said. "You must be Nogi-kun. Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu, douzo yoroshiku," Mikan introduced herself with a smile. Mikan saw a white rabbit in Ruka's arms and she remembered something in the past. _He looks like someone I know, but… who?_

"Nee, Nogi-kun is it alright if I call you Ruka-pyon?"

"umm… sure"

"Okay, you may call me Mikan"

"H-haii, Sakura-san I mean Mikan-chan"

I saw the sandy haired boy and remembered that I have met him in the past. We were childhood friends. I miss him so much. "Koko? Is that you?" I asked.

**Koko's POV**

I turned around to see the person that called me. It was her! "Mikan?" Mikan suddenly jumped and hugged me. I was still awestruck. "Koko I missed you so much!" Mikan noisly exclaimed. Man, she's heavy. When will she get down?

**Normal POV**

"Koko, will you introduce me to that guy over there? He doesn't seem very sociable. "Sure," Koko and mikan made their way around the circular table to go to natsume's seat. "Hey Natsume, will you at least introduce yourself to the new girl?"

"Hn, why should I? I hate fan girls. She must be one of them," natsume said or rather mumbled. "Just go away!"

*twitch* a nerve twitched. "How dare you, insolent bastard!" Mikan yelled. She punched the air and screamed out curses. Koko decided that it would be best to leave the scene. Mikan tried to pounce on Natsume, but she slipped on a banana peel. (the banana peel just landed so Mikan didn't see it before, but maybe she could even slip without needing any banana peels since she is beyond clumsy) "Help!" Mikan yelped. To her surprise she wasn't greeted by the cold and hard canteen floor but was actually caught by natsume. She was surprised by his sudden actions. Natsume puts her down and made his way out of the canteen. "Wait!" Mikan called out. She runs out of the canteen to follow him.

Natsume walks to a sakura tree and sits down. Mikan managed to catch up and spotted him under the sakura tree. She made her way there and thanked him.

"Natsume, umm… thanks for catching me. I could have banged my skull really hard on the floor."

"You're so clumsy, polka," Natsume smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/n): Well, how was it? Please tell me what you think about it. I will try my best to stop calling myself yuki-chi and start using the word 'I'. I know that it sounds very childish,but it's my habit. (T-T) Anyways please review and if many people read and if possible reviewed this, I will update weekly. BTW I am still introducing the characters and there will still be two more OCs that will need to be introduced. They will start venturing the vault in the next chapter. **

**Hopes x dreams**


	2. Chapter 2: dreamland

**(A/n): I am sorry for the annoying yuki-chi's things. I was away and my cousin created a fanfiction account with my name and email. She played a 'harmless' prank on me. Once again I am sorry for all the kawaii bishoujou yukirin-chi. BTW I will update every Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Only the plot and the OCs **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary:

They followed Ruka's rabbit into an ancient vault and found a pocket watch that enables them to control and stay in their dream longer called 'The Dream manipulator watch'. They didn't know that the watch was actually kept in there because people might stay in their dreams for too long and get trapped. After they are imprisoned they will no longer be able to control and the evil will be unleashed. What will happen to them? Will they choose the wrong path? Will they be able to defeat, The Dream Manipulator Queen?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"Help!" Mikan yelped. To her surprise she wasn't greeted by the cold and hard canteen floor but was actually caught by natsume. She was surprised by his sudden actions. Natsume puts her down and made his way out of the canteen. "Wait!" Mikan called out. She runs out of the canteen to follow him.

Natsume walks to a sakura tree and sits down. Mikan managed to catch up and spotted him under the sakura tree. She made her way there and thanked him.

"Natsume, umm… thanks for catching me. I could have banged my skull really hard on the floor."

"You're so clumsy, polka dots," Natsume smirked.

Chapter 2:

"Polka dots? Oh my goodness, natsume you pervert!

Mikan chased natsume around the school and none of them were tired yet. Natsume abruptly stopped and that caused mikan to crash right into him.

"Ouch! Why did you stopped?"

"Hey Ryouta, are you sure that this is the right way?" a voice said.

"Yuuhi, if you won't trust me then stop following me. Grr…That damn gay teacher!"

"Natsume, they might be lost. Should we help them?" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't believe in them. He thinks that those people are spies. He grabs Mikan, held her hands behind her back with one hand, and covers her mouth with the other hand. He listened carefully and heard a SLAP!

"Baka Ryouta, you want me to get lost?! By following you around!?"

"Alright, alright calm down. We'll ask someone, okay?"

"Mhatsumhei hai wanna melp vem! (Natsume, I wanna help them!)" Mikan tried to speak. She bit natsume's hand and kicked his stomach. She ran to the two people.

"Hey guys, do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes. Do you know where class 1-B in the middle school division is?"

"Oh, that is where my class is," Mikan answered with natsume now behind her. The two started walking as the other two followed them. Not long after that, they reached the classroom.

"Arigatou, watashi-wa Katagiri Yuuhi-desu. My alice is fire," Yuuhi introduced. Yuuhi has jet-black hair and calm azure eyes. She has long bangs that stop above her eyes. Her hair stops above her waist; it has pin curls and it's tied in a waterfall braid.

"Yokonazawa Ryouta, yoroshiku. My alice is earth/land" Ryouta has dark brown hair and eyes like dark chocolate.

"Watashi-wa Sakura Mikan. I have the nullification and teleportation alice. The arrogant adolescent beside me is Hyuuga Natsume and he has the fire alice. Are you two going to enroll here?"

"Yes, the teacher will introduce the four of us tomorrow. We are planning to go to central town next to meet the rest of our friends. Why don't we go together?"

"Sure! I'm going to get Hotaru, Koko, Tsubasa, and Ruka-pyon could come to! Meet you at the bus stop soon!" Mikan said while running to the dorms.

Hotaru's room

*knock* *knock* Hotaru opens the door and lets mikan in. Mikan sat on hotaru's bed while hotaru went back to her study chair.

"Hotaru, do you want to go to central town with me?"

"Sure, what for?"

"To get to know the new students"

Silence…

"Hotaru, is Natsume kind or mean? You see, I have the SEC alice but I am not supposed to let everyone know about it. I copied Koko's alice a long time ago and I read Natsume's mind. He cared about me and he wants to protect me but why?"

"Baka, if you think that he is kind then trust him. Who knows if you are someone precious to him? Hyuuga never does things only because he feels like it. He must have a reason."

"but-"

"Let me guess, you like him don't you? But you are not sure if you should trust him or not. Mikan if you like him, then just tell him."

"Alright, I'll try. Let's go," Mikan told Hotaru as they walked out of the room.

Mikan went to ask the others and made sure natsume is with Yuuhi and Ryouta.

Bus stop

"Yuuhi, Ryouta, Natsume! We're here! Tsubasa can't come," Mikan said.

They went in the bus and there were not much seats left; only three more pairs at the back were left. There were seven of them so they thought that maybe one of them should wait. Hotaru had an idea and suddenly forced a candy in Mikan's mouth. Mikan shrank and she turned into a three years old kid.

"What?! Hotaru, What did you do?"

"Gulliver's candy. Hyuuga, carry her. She will sit on your lap. "

"What?! With polka/that bastard? No way!" The two said in harmony.

"Wow! You sure are getting along with each other," Koko joked.

"With her/him? No way!" they said in unison again

"See?"

"Alright that's enough let's get on the bus already," Ruka was annoyed.

"Polka, pretend that I am you brother so people will not misunderstand okay?"

"haii _onii-chan_," Mikan answered.

They all got on the bus. This is their sitting position:

Hotaru and Ruka

Ryouta and Koko

Natsume, Mikan and Yuuhi

It was quite a long ride. The bus stopped and Natsume carried little Mikan out. Hotaru smirked inwardly. Everyone got out and no one remembered that Gulliver's candy will only last for a short time. Suddenly, little Mikan grew larger, taller, and heavier. There was a *poof* and Mikan turned into her original size. Natsume was carrying her bridal style and suddenly realized what was happening but it was too late. A *snap* was heard and everyone saw Hotaru's eyes turn into dollar signs. "Hotaru! You didn't tell us about how long it will last!" Mikan screamed. It was too loud for Natsume so he dropped her. Luckily, Ryouta caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Umm… y-yeah. T-thanks," Mikan managed to say while blushing madly.

They walked together to central town and decided to split up because they want different things.

"Ruka is gonna come with me," Hotaru said as she pulled Ruka to the supplies shop.

"I'm gonna go to the book store. I need some new mangas," Yuuhi said as she followed natsume, who is already leaving.

"I'll go with Mikan," Koko said

"I'll tag along too since I don't have anything I need," Ryouta followed Koko and Mikan.

**Hotaru and Ruka**

"Why should I come along?" Ruka whinned.

"I need your help. We're going to spy on Katagiri and Hyuuga."

They saw Yuuhi and natsume talking about random things and manga. Yuuhi seems to have a lot in common with natsume and natsume seems like he's enjoying her company. Hotaru took her video camera out and started recording.

"Natsume, let's eat crepes!" Yuuhi pulled him out to the crepes stand. Yuuhi ordered the one with strawberries and cream inside and Natsume had chocolate nut. They sat down together on a park bench and talked about random things. People that passed by thought that they were a couple and whispered 'they look so cute together' or 'what a matching pair!'

**Mikan, Koko, Ryouta**

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Ooh! What stand is that?" Mikan asked as soon as the howalon stand came to sight.

"That? It's the howalon stand. Wanna buy some?"

"Sure!" Mikan bought several boxes and tried some. Ko-ko, Ryou-ta try some!"

**Natsume's POV**

I was walking with Katagiri then I saw polka pouting. Cute. Wait… what the hell?! Why did I even get the idea of polka being cute?

"Come on. Try some," I heard polka whine.

"N-no I'm alright,"

"Aww, then I'll do it by force!" She pushed one puffy ball inside each of the boys' mouths. Grr… i wish I was them! Wait… what's with me today! Argh…

**No one's POV**

The two boys' face flushed as they swallowed the howalon. Natsume was burning with jealousy. "Natsume, do you have a fever? You look like you're burning," yuuhi worriedly asked. "Oh look! Mikan and the others are over there!" Yuuhi pulled natsume to mikan and the rest of the group.

"Natsume! Yuuhi! do you want some howalons?"

"ooo let me try one!"

"Natsume, you don't want any?"

"Hn..."

"alright then.."

**Natsume's POV**

Grr... why won't she do the same to me? Okay i admit it. I like polka... a bit. If I want to get her then i will need to beat them. That would be hard. Koko is polka's childhood friend and that Ryouta bastard is… is… Who cares! Oh the others must have already gone to see those other two people.

I heard someone giggle and turned around. It was Koko, damn it! He must have read my mind.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume, Mikan and I are just friends."

"Hn…"

"Anyways let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume and Koko went to see the other 2 new people. They joined the others and saw a girl and a boy sitting on the bench.

"Everyone, these are my other two friends that will also enroll here tomorrow,"

"Yokonazawa Raikaze. I am Ryouta's frost fairy. You can call me Raika. I can control wind and I can freeze things," Raikaze introduced. She has pale skin and cheerful aquamarine eyes. Her ice-blue hair is short with a big blue ribbon sitting on it. Her bangs cover her eyebrows. The six sharp icicles that are sprouting from her back are her wings. She wears a white blouse with a red ribbon for its tie and a blue jumper dress.

"Fujioka Kaito. I have the water alice." Kaito's personality is just like Natsume. He has dark blue hair and eyes. (like kaito in vocaloid)

After they finished introducing themselves Ruka's bunny suddenly took off. Everyone followed it and tried to catch it but instead, they end up in front of an ancient looking door. Mikan placed her palm on it and it suddenly opened.A bright light blinded their eyes and they went tumbling down.

Kaito woke up first. He shook Hotaru's shoulder and suddenly was sent flying.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The wall was cracked and everyone woke up except Mikan and Raikaze.

"Only the two bakas left is it? Hotaru smirked as she raised her Baka gun.

"Aaa! Imai-san I think they will wake up soon so umm… maybe that is unnecessary?"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Shut up bunny boy," Hotaru said in an emotionless tone while sending Ruka flying.

"Howalon… "**BAKA! BAKA**! **BAKA!**

Mikan and Raikaze woke up and looked around. They were in a room with one big hole on top; the hole was connected to a tube and the tube went all the way up.

"Raika, you want some?" Mikan asked while offering her a box of howalons. Raikaze took one without hesitation and squealed in delight after eating one.

"Raika-chan, is it possible for you to fly back up and get someone to help us?"

"Sure! I'll try my best!"

Raika's wings glowed then a blast of blew her upwards.

***Bzzzzzzzzzzzt***

*Plop*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter:

"Raika!"

"Eeep! What are you?"

"Natsume, watashi-wa a-anata ga s-_suki_

"Yuuhi!"

"Mite wa azumaku-sa… [Seeing is deceiving…]"

**(A/n): Thanks for reading and don't forget that I will update again on Friday! Please read and review. Views and reviews strengthen me and I will be able to update faster! If you like this story, please also favorite/follow. I will really appreciate it! **


End file.
